My true Life
by XNekoyashaX
Summary: A teenager is blasted out of his universe and into the Housepets! universe where he runs into the many HP characters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: It needs to be known that this story does not take place in the same time that the comic is currently in now. For a good idea of when this story takes place, refer to this strip. .com/2009/12/25/so-this-is-christmas/ Also have a look at the "Imaginate, too!" Arc, both of these arcs having already happened in the story. In short, it's in the winter time (January/February), and it is known that Tarot has special abilities.

The door to the two story suburban home opened, letting in a male teenager who promptly closed the door behind him. He continued on into the house, past the living room and into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm home!" He called out into the house, waiting for a reply and never receiving one. Setting his backpack down on the kitchen counter he noticed a note:

_Andrew and David,_

_ Went to do some shopping, I'll be back home to make dinner so please DON'T ruin your appetite with junk food! Do your homework and make sure to do your chores. I let Rufus out before I went, so he'll probably want to come in when you get home._

_ Love, Mom._

Andrew set the note down, having been reminded that he hadn't seen his older brother since school let out. They usually walked home together, the act being a habit from when their mother forced them when Andrew had started high school. They both went to the same high school, David being a senior and Andrew being a sophomore. It was always a bother to them both, but since Andrew was now 16 and his brother 18, their mother no longer enforced it.

The teen shrugged, not really bothered his brother was off doing something else. "Maybe he got detention, ha! Man, mom and dad would be mad." Amused with the idea of his brother being persecuted by his parents, he went to the sliding glass door and opened it. He called into the backyard for Rufus; the golden retriever appeared from behind the shed and ran into the house. "Hey Boy, are you thirsty after being outside?" Andrew ruffled the dog's fur, the golden retriever getting excited and hopping about.

The teenager looked down at the dog, "Hey, I asked you a question Rufus. Are you thirsty?" The dog sat down and barked, panting as he looked up at his master. "Well alright then! That's all you had to say." He laughed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the dog bowl and filling it with water before setting it down for his dog to enjoy. With that done, Andrew grabbed a fun sized bag of chips and his back pack, proceeding up the stairs and into his room.

After a short while, the front door opened and David came into the house. He dropped his book bag at the door, only carrying an old looking book, and called out into the house. "Hey, I'm home!" He headed to the basement door, but was stopped as Andrew came down the stairs.

"Save it, no one else is home." Andrew said, taking notice of the old book. "Where were you anyway?"

David held up the old book, "Getting this."

"Okay…What's the big deal about this book?" Andrew questioned, knowing his brother wasn't as avid reader. The last time he saw his older read a book was…well, he couldn't remember. He never read books, maybe a few comic books, but not a big old book like this.

"Ok it's going to sound weird, but I fell asleep in math class and-"

"Like every day in all your classes?" Andrew said, cutting David off mid sentence.

David gave his younger brother an annoyed look, "Shut up and let me finish." There was a short pause, when Andrew didn't interject he continued on with his tale. "Anyways, I fell asleep in math class and I had this weird dream. It felt so real, and I can still remember it so well. I had left school and went down to this old book store where I found an old book sitting on the stoop. Then I woke up back in class, so after school ended I went to that store and found the book!" David had a huge grin on his face, looking down at the book in hand.

Andrew's brow rose not believing the story at all, besides the fact his brother slept in class. He was well known for doing that. "Right, so you dreamt of the future? You know what? Let me go call mom and tell her we have a psychic in the house." Andrew turned and headed to the kitchen, only to be stopped as David grabbed his upper arm.

"Shut up and follow me," David went to the basement door and opened it, dragging Andrew along with him. When they reached the bottom he let go of his brother and sat down on the old concrete floor, setting the book in his lap. "There must've been a reason why I dreamt of this book." He look down at the leather covered book, the title of the book was either worn out or was never there to begin with.

Andrew moved and sat across from his brother, "You're serious about this, aren't you?" Either his brother had taken acting classes or he was being serious for once. His older brother simply ignored the question however, being too excited and flipping open the old tome. Andrew sat in silence as he watched his brother flip through the pages; his older brother's face slowly becoming more distraught. "Um…Something wrong there, Miss Cleo?"

"Dude, all the pages are messed up! It's like someone dropped it in a toilet or something." David examined the current page, not able to make out half the words. He began quickly flipping through the pages, stopping as he finally came across a page that was readable. "Wait, here's a decent page!" He set the book on the floor in front of him, "Astral Jump?" The page was set up as a list of instructions, the title of the page being 'Astral Jump'.

Leaning forward for a better view, Andrew looked at the page. "Eh, What is this?" David held up his hand, telling his younger brother to be silent. He sighed and sat up again, watching his brother study the page. After a few minutes David's face lit up, quickly standing up and moving to the boxes in the room and searching them. "Mind telling me what's going on before I call the Looney bin?"

David was silent and he furiously looked through the boxes, smiling wider as he found the white chalk he was looking for. "Its instructions," he proclaimed as he went back and picked up the book. Studying the diagram on the page, David drew a big circle around his younger brother.

"Uh-huh…instructions for what exactly, how to convince everyone you're crazy?" Andrew watched as his brother continued to draw lines around him, getting more curious. His brother simply ignored him again, continuing with replicating the diagram from the page. After a minute David was finished, standing in front of Andrew and the diagram. He had drown a circle with a pentagram inside it, his brother being in the center of it all.

"I think it's instructions for a spell, astral jump. It explains it weird, but I think it's just teleportation." David paused, reading the last bit of the instructions again. "Now all I have to do is say these…words and it should work." He smiled, turning his attention from the book to his brother.

"So, you went from being psychic to being a wizard?" Andrew sighed, looking around himself at the drawing. He decided to play along, if his brother continued to show signs of craziness after this 'spell' then he would seek mental help for him. "Ok Mr. Wizard, if this does work, where exactly will I be going? If I end up in Alaska I'd like to grab my coat."

"Oh well," David turned back to the book. "It says you're taken back to your true home unless you concentrate hard on the desired destination. It seems simple enough to me." He skimmed over the page once more, making sure everything he did was correct. Looking back to his brother he smiled, "All set, are you ready?"

Andrew crossed his arms, not being convinced at all. "Yea whatever, just get on with it. Unlike you, I actually plan on doing my homework in time." His brother nodded and began to read off the strange words from the page. David read slowly, having difficulty reading the weird so-called spell. Andrew lazily looked around the room as his brother spoke, not understanding a word that was being said. It didn't sound like an English language, or even a human language.

He turned back to his brother when he suddenly noticed how easily David had started reading off the strange text. "David?" His older brother's eyes were glowing as he read aloud, speaking so fluently like it was the English language. Andrew tried to stand up, but his body wouldn't respond. He couldn't move his arms or legs, only able to speak and watch in horror as his brother kept speaking. "David, stop it! This isn't funny anymore, just stop!"

His older brother did not move or acknowledge him, only picking up in speed as the diagram around him began to radiate light. "David, stop…it." Andrew's vision began to blur, his head feeling light headed. He felt as if his head was floating away from his body, then blackness.

Andrew's eyes fluttered open, looking up into the blue sky and seeing a few clouds. He stayed still while his brain slowly turned back on, that was until he had feeling again. His body was cold, freezing cold. The teenager yelped and quickly got to his feet, folding his arms against his chest to warm up. He took in his surroundings, seeing himself in the suburbs. He was off to the side of the street, houses on each side. There was a fresh sheet of snow along the yards and rooftops; the street was empty of snow however.

"What?" Confusion was quickly setting in, looking back at where he had just been laying. Where was here, and how did he get here? "No no no…there is no way that…that spell actually worked!" Moving forward out of the snow and onto the sidewalk, he looked around for anyone. Hoping someone had seen him being dumped off here, being drugged up and carried somewhere else for a stupid prank. But that would make too much sense, too easy. He lived in South Carolina, it was the middle of May and there wasn't snow. So where was he now?

Walking, he started walking down the sidewalk not sure of what else to do. Hoping to see something familiar, hoping to see his neighborhood. It was no use, and he knew it. Andrew stopped in front of a house, having no better ideas but to hope to use someone's phone and figure out what had happen. "I'm gonna kill um, whatever he did." He had walked up the driveway and made it to the front door now, reaching forward and ringing the doorbell. His hands started to chill, quickly folding his arms against his chest once more.

After a few moments the door opened, revealing an older gentleman wearing a tan suite, a black bowler cap, and a gray mustache upon his upper lip. "Hello, may I help you?" The man had a blank expression on his face, not showing any emotions.

"Y-Yea, could I use your phone please? I need to call my parents." Andrew smiled as best he could, which wasn't that great since he was freezing. He tried any way though, trying to appear friendly.

The old man nodded, "Yes of course, come in. It's right in the kitchen." The door opened the rest of the way, the man stepping aside to allow the stranger into his home. The teenager entered the house, enjoying the warmth of his new surroundings. The man closed the door, "Just go straight ahead, you can't miss it." He stayed at the door, curiously watching the young man.

"Thank you so much," Andrew unfolded his arms and moved forward. The kitchen was straight ahead, the corded phone on the wall easily in sight. His pace quickening, he reached the phone and reached to grab it but somehow missed. He reached for the phone again, only this time he clearly saw his now translucent hand slip right through the device. "W-What?" Pulling both his hands up, he could see they were both translucent.

Panic now setting in, he tucked his arms back against his chest to hide his hands and turned around. "I, uh…" He moved back into the living room where the front door and old man were, unable to form words as his heart quickly picked up in pace. Before he could reach it he fell mid-step, face first into the carpet. Andrew's legs had gone numb, he barely manage to flip over onto his back where the old man soon came into sight standing over him. He was speechless, not sure if it was because he was slowly turning into a ghost or if his mind was slowly melting.

"I thought there was something strange about you, now it all makes sense. You're not from this universe are you? Definitely some shoddy work put together for this. Already returning back and it hasn't even been an hour, has it?"

Andrew's mind was racing, trying to comprehend what the old man was saying. If it was true, then it all made sense. That spell had worked, but it sent him to a different universe? "T-That's good, right?" The man said he was returning, would everything just go back to normal?

"Well, no. I'm afraid not. Your atoms are returning back, but they won't rearrange themselves back into your former self. Like I said, some shoddy work was used in this spell but…" The old man paused for a moment, realizing something he had not noticed before. "Ah, you're in luck! I can save you, but you need to agree to all my terms and conditions. Sadly we don't have time to go over them; you'll be gone in just a few minutes. All you have to do is agree, a simple yes or a nod with suffice."

The translucent head of the quickly fading teenager nodded furiously, not having much choice in the matter. If he said no, he would surely die and if he said yes he would be alive. Was he curious about these terms and conditions? More than anything, but it would have to be dealt with later. The old man raised his gloved hand and snapped his fingers, an explosion of smoke enveloping Andrew.

He had a coughing fit as the smoke surrounded him, slowly sitting up out of reflex and surprising himself with the action. The smoke faded away, the coughing going with it. What was left was a small black and white kitten sitting on the floor. Shock quickly formed on the former-teenager's new kitten face. Andrew jumped up and examined his body, taking notice of his white tipped paws, tail and strange white markings but not able to see his white tipped ears. The kitten turned and looked up and the now gigantic man, lost for words.

The old man reached up and removed his hat, his head quickly becoming that of a blue griffin. "Now, about those terms."

I Hope you have enjoyed this first segment of my Fan Fiction, there is a lot more to come! I greatly appreciate all criticism, so please let me know your thoughts and feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold on a second, what the heck is going on!" The kitten jumped, surprised at his new squeaky voice. "Was tha-….Oh god, it is." He fell back onto his behind, his mind over loading from all the sudden shock. He clutched his head with his hands, no…not hands, paws. His heart began to beat so loud and fast, it felt as if it had moved into his ears.

The blue feathered griffin raised a brow, studying the kitten. "Hmm, I suppose this would be over whelming to most." He replaced his bowler cap to his head, his human disguise forming once more. "Perhaps we should go over some explanations first?"

Andrew lowered his paws, taking a moment to process what had been said. He turned his gaze upwards and glared at the old man, standing up but failing to look intimidating. "Why am I a kitten, why not just give me a replicate body?" The words were spoken with agitation, coming out with a slight hiss.

"Oh, that? Don't get in such a tiff; I had no decision in the matter. I used my magic to give you a new form, and it just happened to be that of a cute little kitten." Of course the man was telling the truth of the situation, but he withheld his concerns. "You should be grateful to have found me in time and that I saved you." He moved across the room and sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him. "Come, have a seat."

The kitten stood still, having turned to keep watching the mysterious old man. Was that all the man, griffin, thing had to say; he was a tiny animal just because of the magic? He crossed his arms and stomped over to the old man. "Ok, so what now?" Andrew stood expectantly, the only response he received being the old man patting the cushion beside him. With a sigh he moved forward, jumping and climbing onto the couch. Normally such an act would be easy, but with his new body it was quite the task. Having climbed onto the couch the kitten scooted backwards and leaned against the couch, crossing his arms once more.

"Firstly, I need to tell you the differences from this world and yours. I can tell from the astral energy that is clinging to you that is left over from the spell, that your world is not much different from this one. The only major difference is that animals here can walk and talk like any other human. They age in half the time compared to your animals; the exceptions to these rules would have to be cows, chickens, pigs and the like. They aren't very smart." The man took a pause, letting everything set in. "Do you understand so far?"

Andrew nodded in response, looking off to the side as he thought. He was surprised his brain hadn't melted from the shock and overload of new information. An alternate universe with talking animals, it all sounded hard to believe and yet here he was. A small kitten talking to a griffin that could disguise himself as an old man. Looking up to the man he asked, "Ok, so can't you just send me back? Do that spell or whatever?" This man or bird, he wasn't sure exactly what it was exactly, obviously knew what he was talking about. The man could do magic and it made him hopeful he could be back home before dinner time.

"I'm afraid not, or I would have done so in the first place." He paused, feeling a bit bad. "Like I said before, non-magical beings can't move between universes. Only the really powerful ones can manage such a feat while keeping the subject alive. Which is odd seeing as you managed to get here, but the spell was done very poorly. I wouldn't be surprised if a little girl had done it." The man paused, hearing the kitten mumble about something. "Ah, how rude of myself. I didn't even introduce myself, my name is Pete."

Building up his counter argument, Andrew was put off by the sudden introduction. "Uh, right…I'm Andrew." He stopped for a moment, feeling a bit awkward going from talking about magic to introducing each other. "Anyways, What-"

"Oh, but that won't due at all." Pete proclaimed, cutting off Andrew. "You need a more suitable pet name…" He brought a hand up to scratch his chin in thought.

"Sorry, what are you talking about…A pet name?"

"Ah, that's right. I hadn't gone over our agreement you already agreed too. I'll go over the list then; I'm only going to say it once so pay attention." He watched the kitten, waiting a moment to see if he had something to say. Andrew wanted to just ignore everything and run off, but knew better than that. There was no sense in making a magical being angry. "For now you are going to be my pet, alongside my pet corgi. As such you must act like a pet, eat kibble, use a litter box, wear a collar, and especially not tell anyone about whom you are, about magic, none of it." The last bit having been said very seriously, before returning back to a more cheerful tone. "If you obey all these rules we should get along just fine, and I'll be seeing what I can do about your situation."

Andrew's new kitten eyes lit up at the last part, "Really, you'll help me?" The previous statements weren't exactly what he had hoped for. Pretending to be a pet kitten, eating cat food and using a…litter box? That all seemed a bit harsh for all of what he had to endure in just that one day. Changing universes, nearly fading from existence, being turned into a kitten and now this? He didn't have much choice in the matter as it seemed, he'd have to tough it up and deal with it just until he got sent back home.

"As long as you follow and obey my rules I'll do what I can. In the mean time," Pete snapped his fingers, a green collar with silver tags suddenly appearing around the kitten's neck. "This should do just fine."

Confused at first, it took a few seconds for Andrew to notice the new weight around his neck. Looking down he could glimpse the green collar, grabbing the tags and reading the one with the name on it and ignoring the informative one. "…Shadow? My new cat name is Shadow? But that's such a typical cat name…"

"Precisely my point, plus I think it suits you." Pete smiled, happy with the name. "Now, besides the rules you're free to do as you please. Just don't get in trouble, especially with the law. I might not have the patience to deal with them." He spoke sternly, especially when it came to getting in trouble. Pete did not like having to deal with authority figures, their rules and paperwork. "I suppose King, my pet Corgi, would think to have authority over you as well. It's really up to you if you decide to listen to him or not, but I think you'll be spending quite some time together. He can be a bit of a grouch, though."

Shadow sighed, "Well that's just great. I just hope he-" Just then the front door opened and closed, cutting him off mid sentence. There were the sounds of footsteps before a Corgi came into view, wearing a blue and green stripped scarf. The Corgi looked as if he was about to speak, that was until he saw the small kitten on the couch beside his master.

"King," Pete said, stopping the Corgi from saying anything. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"You got a kitten?" King asked dubiously, studying the small animal.

Pete nodded, "Yes, I thought you would like a new friend in the house. King, this is Shadow. Shadow, this is King."

Waving weakly Shadow said, "Hi there…" He was nervous and unsure of what else to say. He was looking at a Corgi that walked on two legs and spoke; of course he was a talking animal too. But that didn't stop the fact of how strange the current situation was. Not only that but Corgis were a small breed of dog and King seemed to be so much taller than him.

"Hey," King said simply. He wasn't sure what to say either, what were you suppose to say when your owner suddenly got another pet without your knowledge? Of course King wasn't a normal pet, and Pete wasn't a normal owner. The griffin had been trying to teach him different lessons for some time now and he was sure that this would lead to another one. Pete wouldn't have just got him a friend, a new pet, for just that reason or to be nice. He dismissed his thoughts and turned back to the old man. "I came back for lunch; can I get something to eat?"

Nodding, Pete replied. "Is it past noon already? Time sure does fly." He stood up and proceeded to make his way into the kitchen, grabbing two plastic pet bowls from the cupboard. One was blue with King's name on it and the other was green with 'Shadow', both with black lettering. King looked back at the kitten before moving along and into the kitchen, climbing up into his usually seat at the small wooden table in the middle of the room.

Shadow had kept still, feeling even more awkward. It was a familiar feeling, such as when he had stayed at a friend's house. Unless asked or given permission you didn't wander the house, or help yourself to anything. He simply stayed put, examining his paws. They were just like a normal cat's paw, but he definitely had a thumb. He was surprised at first though relieved he had such an important appendage."I guess animals have thumbs in this universe," he thought.

"Shadow, why don't you come and have some lunch. I'm sure you have an appetite after today's events." Pete called out from the kitchen, interrupting Shadow's thoughts. With that said he grabbed a bag of kibble and poured a generous amount into each dish, sealing it back up and replacing it to the cupboard.

"Great, cat food." The kitten mumbled, sliding off the couch and making his way into the kitchen. Now that he thought about it, he was actually starving. His stomach felt completely empty, which made sense since he had a brand new body that had yet to have eaten anything in its existence. He must have been too worked up before to have noticed.

Once he had walked into the kitchen, he was reminded again how short he was. The table, even the chair seemed giant sized now. He'd need a stool or climbing rope to comfortably get onto the chair. When he thought about it he must've been only two feet tall, maybe a few inches shorter. _Okay, I can do this. Cats are agile, right? _Moving to the chair, he jumped and grabbed onto the chair seat and managed to pull himself up. From there he saw he'd have to stand to properly eat from the table, which was too uncomfortable. So he climbed onto the table and sat in front of the bowl with his name.

Looking over at King, he realized that pets were allowed to use spoons. It seemed as if the Corgi was simply eating cereal, milk-less and from a bowl, except the cereal was kibble. _Well, guess it's now or never._ He reached down and grabbed a piece of the kibble, cautiously popping it into his mouth and chewing. Surprisingly, it wasn't half bad. It had a meaty taste do it, though the feline couldn't exactly place his finger on what type. He shrugged, grabbed the spoon left for him and dug in. Not really thinking about the flavor, but instead of filling his belly.

As he ate he could feel King watching him every few minutes. Was king mad, or jealous? Maybe he was simply curious, but that was doubtful. Shadow wasn't sure what to make of King; he only knew that the dog didn't particularly like him. While they ate, he sadly noticed Pete sitting down with a sandwich in the spare chair across from him, remaining quiet himself and eating. _That's so not fair. I think that just might be animal cruelty._

Shadow jumped as King's chair squeaked, the corgi having finished his meal. The dog left his chair and dumped his bowl and spoon into the sink, turning and heading to the front door. "King," Pete spoke up. "Why don't you take Shadow along and show him around the neighborhood."

King stopped, turning and facing the old man. "What? I can't just stroll around the neighborhood with a kitten following me. All the other dogs will rag on me about it!"

"Most of the dogs in the neighborhood already live with cats, I'm sure they won't say anything." Pete replied, giving a certain look to the Corgi.

With a sigh he agreed, knowing he couldn't win the argument. "Yea, fine." King turned back around and headed back to the front door.

Realizing that King was leaving that instant, Shadow took one last spoonful of kibble, almost having eaten the entire bowl, and he hopped down to the chair and then the ground. He ran and caught up to King, who had stopped at the door and waited.

"Grab Shadow's Scarf from the coat closet," Pete called from the kitchen.

King glanced down at the kitten before moving the few feet to the closet to retrieve the scarf. He found it hanging from the rack, grabbing it and tossing the blue and black stripped scarf at Shadow.

Having caught the scarf, Shadow wondered when Pete had managed to magic it up along with the bowl, now that he thought about it. But there wasn't time for his mind to wander as king was already heading out the door. Shadow quickly wrapped the scarf around his neck, covering up his collar, and ran out the door. King closed the door behind them, keeping quiet and moving down to the sidewalk.

Shadow quickly took step behind King, having to speed walk to keep up with the Corgi. It was an awkward situation, King remaining silent as they went down the sidewalk. Besides glancing back only a few times to make sure he was following, King didn't acknowledge his presence. To the small feline it felt as if they had been walking for some time, when in reality it had only been a few minutes.

"Hey King!" A voice hollered, causing King to speed up his steps.

"Oh, hey Fox." King replied, stopping as he caught up to a gray Husky.

Shadow had to run briefly to keep up with King, staying behind the Corgi as he peered around to look at the new arrival.

"You better hurry; we're having a good Ol' Dogs club meeting soon. You know how Bino gets when someone is late."

King scratched the back of his head, "Uh, about that..." he said, Stepping aside and revealing the kitten behind him.

"Oh, who's that?" Fox asked, looking down at the cute kitten.

"My owner got a kitten today," King replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

Fox squatted down to better level himself with Shadow and smiled sincerely. "Hey there little guy, I'm Fox. It's nice to meet you."

Shadow felt more at ease around this Husky; he seemed to be very nice. "It's nice to meet you too," He smiled. "I'm An-…Shadow. My name's Shadow." His genuine smile weakened at that, almost letting his real name slip.

"Fox, I don't think I can go." King piped up," I'm suppose to watch him, I don't want my owner getting mad at me." He knew better then to make Pete angry; he had learned that lesson the hard way.

Fox stood back up, directing his attention to King. "I'm sure Fido won't mind if he tagged along."

"It's not Fido that I'm worried about, you know how Bino is."

"Don't worry about him, what Fido says goes. Bino will just throw a tantrum like he always does." Fox explained, feeling confident in Fido. "C'mon, we can't be late," He grabbed King's paw and began to lead the way.

Shadow followed the two dogs, not liking the idea of a big dog meeting. _A kitten in a room full of big dogs, such a brilliant place to go to. Then again, they are a lot smarter in this world, and Pete did say most of them lived with cats. Maybe it won't be a big deal after all._ After a few minutes of walking, the trio of pets marched through the snow where there were many trails of different footsteps. The trails lead through the front yard of a house, along the side and into the backyard where a large wooden shack was found. Above the door of the shack there was a small wooden plank that read "Club House." _This must be the place then._

The trio continued forward to the doorway where a dog waited. "Hey Fido," Fox greeted to the dog at the door.

"Hey guys, you're just in time for the meeting." Fido smiled, marking down King and Fox's name down on a clipboard.

"Fido, we have a little problem." Fox said.

"Yea, my owner got a kitten today and I'm supposed to watch him. Is it alright if he comes in with me?" King spoke up.

Fido leaned forward to see over King's shoulder, peering down at the kitten. "Hey there," Fido smiled. "Of course King, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your owner." He said happily, "Come on in!"

Fox and King both nodded and stepped inside, Shadow lingered behind at the doorway. The Club house was filled with dogs of several different breeds, the dogs all sky scrapers compared to the black kitten. "Uh…"

King stopped, looking back at Shadow. He moved back and took Shadow's paw, leading him inside. "Come on, I can't wait for you." He went and stood next to Fox, still holding onto Shadow's paw.

"Hello everyone, today we have a guest with us." Fido spoke from the front of the room now, standing behind a podium. "King's owner got a kitten and he has to watch him, so I want you all on your best behaviors to represent us today." All the dogs in the room turned to look, the dog next to the podium starting up an argument with Fido about the cat's presence.


End file.
